Contradictions
by EmiNayla
Summary: Eric couldn't stand Ryan. He didn't like him at all. Really.


**Title**: Contradictions

**Pairing**: EricxRyan, aka the Hardy Boys

**Fandom**: CSI: Miami

**Rating**: ... K?

**Summary**: Eric didn't like him at all. Honest.

**Notes**: Un-beta'd and pretty drabble-ish, but I just got hit with this idea while brushing my teeth and I wanted to write it down. –smile- I'd love it if you took your time to review.

Also, yay for another word!

Either way, though, enjoy!

Contradictions

Eric didn't like Ryan at all.

He sighed as his fingers ran over the keyboard, words appearing on the computer as he prepared it to search AFIS. He had just listed a print off that wrench found near the victim's head, some brown hairs sticking to the mess of blood covering the tool.

The victim's hair, of course. It reminded him of Ryan's. He didn't like Ryan's hair. It was messy and shaggy and he just looked like he was stuck in his teens.

And yet, Eric had often imagined the feel of that hair running through his fingers.

He paused momentarily and took a look around the room. He felt watched and didn't like it, but no one was around, so he shrugged it off and hit enter.

As numerous fingerprints and faces started flashing before his eyes on the screen he took a step back to lean against the wall. The chair was mysteriously missing from the room and he didn't feel like sitting on the floor. He crossed his arms and glanced around again.

Crossing his arms like this was a habit picked up from Ryan. He often did it, and it had started to rub off on Eric. He didn't like Ryan's arms. It was like he was trying to show off when he kept wearing those T-shirts. Like he was trying to being masculine or something. It was so annoying.

Another annoying thing was how Eric had often imagined those arms wrapped around him.

He closed his eyes momentarily, blocking out the world. It was cruel. But the moment he didn't see anymore he could feel the tingling of his skin, especially in the back of his head, feeling watched yet again. He whirled around to find no one.

Maybe he was getting paranoid.

But he was still sure someone was there, watching him, couldn't get the feeling out of his head. Another sigh escaped him when he took a quick glance at the screen, even though he knew it hadn't found a match yet.

A movement from outside caught his attention and he turned to see Ryan walking up to the door of the lab. When Ryan saw him watching him he offered a small smile as a greeting through the glass walls.

Eric couldn't stand Ryan's smile. The teeth were too perfect, the warmth too much, the way it stretched his skin to give him laugh-lines didn't work with his face.

Although that very much clashed with how much Eric found himself smiling back and feeling instantly happy because of Ryan's smile.

Ryan quietly rounded the corner and came into the room. Four walls to trap the two men together. Eric felt uncomfortable immediately and stared down at the screen, practically ripping his eyes off the other man.

"Hey", Ryan said, his voice casual as it delivered the general greeting.

Eric hated Ryan's voice. It was the most annoying sound in the world, practically screeching, and it was hoarse, and who could stand that voice anyway?

Still, no other voice in the world had ever made him shiver like that, or brought goosebumps to his skin.

He swallowed once before answering, "Hi."

"Valera ran the hair through CODIS, and it's the victim's, which was expected", Ryan told Eric and Eric looked up to meet Ryan's eyes – one can only pretend to be busy with a working computer for so long – and he nodded that he understood. "But some of the blood isn't a match to our vic, but to a John Richards. Frank's bringing him in right now."

Eric nodded again, didn't really trust his voice. He didn't really trust his ears either, because he had been staring at Ryan's eyes for so long.

He disliked Ryan's eyes like nothing else. They were abnormally large, for one, and the colour of them were so intense, it was like they was always drilling a hole through you when they were on you. They couldn't stick to one colour, either – it was this mix of brown and green, forests and earth, wood and petals and a gloomy dawn and the ocean.

"Coming for the interrogation?"

"Yeah", Eric answered, almost inaudibly, and then repeated himself, "yeah, I will."

"Okay. Good."

Ryan turned and went out the doors and was gone.

Eric missed those eyes as soon as they weren't on him. He missed Ryan as soon as he couldn't see him.

But Eric couldn't stand Ryan, really. Not at all.

Too bad that contradicted so terribly with the fact that Eric loved him.


End file.
